Turning the Tables
by Gentlewatersoul
Summary: A SasuSaku one shot that I wrote for the lovely Ronsmyhero. Sakura gives Sasuke a chance to earn his final goal in life. Turned into more than a one shot because of Ron and Lulu. SasuSakuNaru, dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

This story is for Ronsmyhero, beta's by Lulu42, thanks Lulu!! *tequila shot*

* * *

Sasuke stood there and scowled. Had he just heard Sakura right? "Say that again?"

As Sakura repeated herself, a breeze blew at his back and he shivered. He was not sure if it was in anger or with a slight chill, but certainly not anticipation.

Slightly warm fingers came up and touched the top of his cheek, hesitantly at first. The hands became bolder when he did not respond, until they cupped the side of his face. A slim finger with rough calluses slid gently down and traced his bottom lip. Startled, he sucked in as much air as he could at the unexpectedly gentle touch.

There was something wrong with his eyesight because all at once he was aware the entire market place was moving at an agonizingly slow pace. Thunder pulsed into his brain, so rhythmic and hypnotic that he didn't identify it as his own heart beat.

When the gentle hand had removed itself from his face, reached for his and led him down the road towards the Uchiha district, he didn't even bat an eye.

He stopped and his arm was jerked forward.

"Sasuke?" Her voice was still high pitched and hopeful, how he hated it.

His eyes narrowed.

"Just because I am back for good does not necessarily mean I will use you to continue my family line. While your medical skills are advanced, you are still the same weakling that..." Sasuke stopped speaking as his hand was crushed in the grip of his formal companion. His jaw clenched with the effort not to cry aloud at the sudden pain, but he couldn't stop the flair of his nostrils and his sharp intake of air.

"Now listen here, you cold fish. If you think any other woman in this village is going to put up with as much shit as I did you've got another thing coming. Now I'm going to ask you one final time and you better be very sure of your answer, because if you don't I will leave and never bother you again." Her eyes were hard, glaring at him in the setting sun.

"Do you want to have sex with me?"

Her earlier question of being invited over to his house and having a little fun was changed in order for her to get straight to the point: sex with Sakura.

"Will you promise to heal my hand regardless of my answer?" He needed a moment to think. To analyze the stranger that Sakura had become. She'd never looked so beautiful to him then she did now, demanding what she wanted. Strong. Possibly a suitable mother. His dick twitched at the thought of having sex with her for the first time he could ever remember.

"No." She stated matter of fact, like he was asking her for a rice ball instead of easing pain that she caused.

He felt himself grow harder at her response. Blood rushed between his legs and his mouth parted slightly.

"Lets go." She pulled him along with his broken hand, each step jolting it, causing pain.

The entrance to the Uchiha district was only one of two structures that were rebuilt after Pein's attack on Konoha. The second being a single home for the remaining Uchiha.

As they stepped into through the archway, Sasuke halted again. He refused to be drug around like a rag doll in his own home!

Sakura turned and he saw a malicious twist in her face that he'd never seen before. Green chakra flared and the pain from his hand was gone. He refused to be intimidated by this slip of a girl and dug his heels into the ground, attempting to stop.

Sakura snapped her body around and he watched her green eyes narrow as they got closer to his face. There was another twist in her face and a small hand was cupping his half hard cock and balls through his clothing.

"This tells me all the answer I need, Sasuke." She drew out his name mockingly. Her hand tightened and she kissed him on the mouth lightly.

Sasuke couldn't stop her as she continued to place soft, light kisses along his jaw all the time massaging the appendage between her all too dangerous fingers. The thought that she could just crush it out of existence had left him paralyzed.

"Let's go into your house Sasuke. I'm famished and I'm making you my next meal." Letting go of his balls, she once again took his hand and led him obediently into his own house.

Once inside, she let go of his hand and did not wait for him to close the front door before she started removing clothes. Boots were left at the front door and gloves were dropped in the hallway leading into the living room. He picked the gloves up and gathered her elbow pads as he followed her.

he picked up her shirt that was left in the middle of the stairs and caught sight of bare flesh disappearing around the corner. At the top of the stairs were her shorts and weapons bag. A trail of bandages led him down the upstairs hallway to a pair of underwear lay right outside of his bed room.

Gathering the last bit of clothing, he walked in setting her clothes on a chest and out of habit, started folded them neatly. She watched him naked as the day she was born, sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning back on her arms. He watched her out of the corner of his eye like a wild animal. He knew when he was being stalked; he had to be careful of this new Sakura.

Finished, he took the few steps towards her. Sakura had ceased to be annoying in his eyes. He reached his hand out to touch the tip of one pebbled nipped that jutted out proudly from her chest, only to be slapped away.

"Strip for me pretty." She grinned widely.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but humored her. He quickly shed his clothing, folding them and placing them on top of hers and looked back at her watching him. If her thought was to unnerve him with something that petty, she had another thing coming.

"Satisfied?" Sasuke walked up to her and stopped just shy of their knees touching.

Sakura looked up and down his body, her tongue coming out to lick at her lips. "Not yet, " her voice dropped as she ran a hand up his thigh, "but I will be."

He squirmed, refusing to admit that the sensation tickled. "I will not have bastard children. If you want this, you will take my name." He hoped getting her pregnant would be easy.

"Fine, we'll have the papers drawn up tomorrow. I know several medical justu's to insure pregnancy." Her hands grabbed his narrow hips and pulled him flush against her body.

"I want you pregnant as soon as possible." Sasuke admitted out loud, his hands coming up to entangle in her hair. What she still saw in him after all of these years he'd never understand. Females were fickle, strange creatures. This one in particular.

Her chuckling broke through his thoughts and he was pulled forward, landing on her, then thrust underneath her in an impressive move. Sasuke wasn't complaining because her wet center sat directly on his hard penis, making him buck up into her.

His hands hovered above her thighs for a moment and then settled on them, pulling her down with more deliberation. The jolt of pleasure was better this time.

"Sasuke."

He looked up in to her green eyes as she tilted her head lovingly. he leaned up to kiss her only to have her move back, blocking the kiss with her hand on his mouth.

"I have loved you since I was a child. Then as a pre-teen when you left. As a teenager longing for you to return I waited. And then you returned."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her warm body and marveled at it's smoothness. And she was just offering it up freely. It was almost boring.

"And now here I am, going to do everything in my power to make you stay with us." She draped her arms around his neck. "Sasuke, do you know why the council pardoned you as quickly as they did, without even parole?"

"No." He had thought it had something to do with the fact that they were involved with the annihilation of his whole clan. There was something she was holding back.

Wide lips kissed his and a tongue traced the seam. He opened his lips and Sakura sucked the bottom one into her mouth. She tasted like mint.

Pulling back, she looked at him with a sly smiled. "It's because I'm not the one that's going to be pregnant Sasuke-kun. You will be. I'm going to use Naruto's favorite perverted technique to fuck you until you beg for it. And then we'll both use it to make sure that Daddy is fully of Mommy's cum. I want at least 5 or 6 kids out of you."

She was fucking nuts. Sasuke struggled to throw her off of him only to find that his limbs weren't obeying. They moved like limp fish, flopping all over the place.

Moist breath on his neck made Sasuke turn his attention back to the crazy woman on top of him. "Can't move my love? That would be to the poison that I slipped into your body when we first touched back at the market place. Ever since then, you've been under my spell." She slid down his body and then pushed him so that he lay full on the bed, with her crouched in the v of his legs.

"It took Tsunade and I a while to develop this specifically for you. It had to incapacitate you fully, but not put you to sleep and not let you relax and go all soft on me." Her hand wrapped around his aching cock that had continued to harden all the while she'd been talking.

It felt strange, her hand worked the over his length, and he dimly watched her sink down and take the tip into her mouth. Sasuke moaned at the hot wet heat. He wanted to pull away as much as he wanted to sink deeper in. She sucked in, her cheeks hollowing slightly and he almost lost it.

Her other hand was working up and down his shaft bringing him closer and closer to completion. Quivering with the sensation he cried as she stopped, with a wet pop let go of him.

"Sexy No justu." Clouds appeared and as they faded he say a masculine version of Sakura kneeling before him.

The male version of Sakura was huskier where as her female form was slight and small. She even added height into her jutsu. Blunt, large hands caressed his skin and Saskue trembled beneath her.

Not in anticipation. She would pay when he was able to move.

Sakura flipped him over, her strength almost normal in this form. Manhandling him until his ass was up in the air and his legs spread, she pulled away and walked into his bathroom, leaving him unable to move from this humiliating position.

Sasuke shivered as a small gust of wind hit his flesh, signaling Sakura's return. A large warm hand caressed his rear and he felt something inside of him relax. She hadn't left him like that.

Semi warmed liquid was applied to his exposed anus and Sakura ran her fingers through it, teasingly dipping slightly inside as she made passes back and forth with her finger. Deep and deeper she went until finally she pressed inside with one large blunt digit.

He couldn't help it, but the more care that Sakura took preparing him for her, the more unwound he became.

When the tip of her dick sat at his entrance, Sasuke tried to brace himself, but his muscles were so relaxed that it didn't matter. The deeper she pressed, the more he felt as if he was being torn in two, until finally he felt her hips settle on his ass.

She was in. Sasuke's eyes were clenched shut, still pressed into the pillow his mouth was open, panting. He burrowed deeper into the pillow as she thrust in and out of him. He couldn't stop the moans but he was determined to hide them .

Tears started to gather and Sasuke cried for the first time since he he found his brother killing his family. He was powerless against this slip of a girl and as she pounded her existence into his ass he realized he could never forget her. Or ever let her leave his side.

She pulled out and he felt the absence immediately.

Sakura turned him over and arranged his limbs, bending him in half, almost so his knees were touching his shoulders.

"I want to see you while I'm pounding inside this sweet ass Sasuke-kun." He was lifted and she moved forward and slid back into him.

Sasuke closed his eyes at the sensation of being full once more. Sakura pulled out and then thrust back in and his mind went white, crying out as she hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of him.

"I wish you could see yourself, tears running down your face, snot coming out of your nose. You've never looked so emotional before Sasuke." She leaned down and kissed him, tongue thrusting into his mouth boldly. "Or more handsome. I don't want anyone else to see this side of you ever. I'd have to dispose of them."

He clasped her to him, gripping her ass, trying to pull her deeper and harder into his body. With every thrust he rose up to meet her.

Then she groaned and there was a wetness deep inside and Sakura relaxed her body against his, her sweaty forehead dropped into the side of his neck. Sasuke laid there holding her close.

"I've been monitoring your body's reactions this entire time, Sasuke. You love what I'm doing to it. Don't deny it."

He could feel her smile against the side of his neck, but he couldn't find it in himself to say anything in response.

Sakura slid down his overly sensitive body until she reached his cock and wrapped her hand around the base. She looked up in her male face as the second hand went down further. He felt fingers enter his anus and she just stopped.

He looked into her green eyes and watched as she licked the tip and felt her hand press up. Sasuke arched off the bed and as she sucked the tip into her mouth. He didn't hold back and he exploded in her mouth, shuddering as she sucked every drop.

Sasuke closed his eyes and lay back on the bed, his body relaxed and his mind blissfully still. His lover settled herself next to him, still in its male from and kissed his lips chastely.

He leaned up as she pulled away and opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out to lick at the seem of her mouth. She pressed deep and when she opened her mouth, liquid seeped from hers into his. Shocked, Sasuke tried to pull his head back, but Sakura followed, making sure not to break the seal of their mouths.

Sasuke swallowed his own cum and glared at Sakura as she laughed while wiping her mouth off. He pushed at her shoulder and realized he'd been able to move for a while. Disgruntled, Sasuke sat up.

Or tried too. Sakura pressed him back into the bedding. "I'm not done with you yet." She moved to lay on top of him and he could smell his sweat on her body. Their scent mixing together was something he didn't mind. Sharing something so personal.

He heard her whisper something and felt his body change, staying roughly the same, but it was softer somehow. And there was something missing. His nostrils flared in anger as he realized she'd used that damn jutsu on him and he was now female. He tried to push her off of him, but as earlier, it was like moving a boulder. He just couldn't do it.

Sakura grabbed his wrists in her one hand and held them above his head. "I told you the plan, Sasuke." She spread his legs with her own, her other hand crept down his body and cupped the apex of his thighs.

Pleasure tingled from where her hand ground against the outside, and her fingers dipped inside the crevice that his body now held.

Sakura chuckled, "You're so wet for me, this shouldn't take long." She maneuvered forward and he felt something larger replace her fingers. The tip teased around his new lips and Sasuke felt a rush of liquid from inside, dripping out.

His body was betraying him. He growled in embarrassment. This wasn't happening. He was supposed to be fucking the girl, not the other way around.

Sakura pressed herself inside, stretching him yet again, it burned slightly and he grimaced. It seemed like there was less resistance this time. Fully seated she let go of his wrists and looked up at Sasuke laying there.

Sasuke relaxed and moved around, fidgeting. He tried to get comfortable, settling with pulling his legs up so that they cradled Sakura's body. With a glare, he gripped her shoulders and waited for her to make the next move. He was determined to remember everything they did here tonight. She wasn't going to get away with this. He was an avenger.

Sakura moved backwards, in the same motion that she'd taken him before, only this time, the sensation felt less cramped, but no less worse than it had before. He didn't stop his hands from pulling her close or close his mouth as he cried out in pleasure.

Sakura fitted her mouth over his, swallowing his cries as she sped up her thrusting. One hand was braced above his shoulder, making sure Sasuke's body didn't move under her movement. The other came up to play with Sasuke's new chest, his nipples hard, little peaks that she tormented in time with the thrusts.

The world became dark as Sasuke felt wound up tighter and tighter and just as he was sure it wouldn't ever stop, something burst inside and he wailed as Sakura rubbed at some magical spot that had him shuddering again and again until he thought he would break.

Slumped on the bed, he watched Sakura as she picked up the thrusting and then jerked stiffly, grunting as the wetness coated inside him again.

Instead of resting on his body, her hands flared with green chakra and she placed it on his lower abdomen. After a few moments, it rose slightly and he lay there until she was done whatever it was she was doing.

Grinning in a completely satisfied manner, she pulled out and Sasuke's eyes narrowed in suspicion because even that sensation felt good. "What did you do?"

Sakura ignored him and got up from the bed. Looking down at how Sasuke was still laying there, she gathered him to her and carried him into the bathroom. Sitting him on the little stool, she started the water. The hot spray felt good on his body. Even if it was the run off from Sakura who hogged most of it as she was standing up.

He stayed silent as she washed him with a cloth and then started the bathtub for them to soak in. Sakura climbed in first and settled herself against the back, which Sasuke had to admit he never liked sitting against. Motioning for him to get in, he climbed inside, stepping between Sakura's man legs.

"Sit down."

He moved to sit facing her, but Sakura's hands shot out and turned his body around for him, settling him against her chest, her arms cradling underneath his new boobs that bounced in the water, holding him tight. Huffing he relaxed against her and he had to admit, this was nicer than leaning against the side of the bathtub. Smirking he noticed that his tits were bigger than she-male's behind him. Perkier too.

His head rolled on her shoulder and he asked again, "What did you do to me back there?"

A kiss was pressed against his shoulder, "I did what I told you had to be done, to insure that you wouldn't be able to leave Konoha again."

"And that would be?" He knew the answer, but he needed to hear it out loud.

"I made you pregnant Sasuke. You won't be able to turn back until after the baby is born and by then, you'll be so bound to me that you'll never ever think about leaving again." Sakura released her justu, returning back to her female form.

Children. "They'll carry my name." Sasuke left no room for objection.

"That's fine." Her breath blew against his ears.

"I'm going to drill you into the bed the first chance I get Sakura."

Lips kissed the seal on his neck softly. "I look forward to it."

His hands came up and he stared at them. Scars that he had were still there, but the fingers were long and elegant. He had his mothers hands.

Leaning against her wasn't so bad. Sakura had never given up on him. She'd even given him everything he'd aimed for. He ran his hands up her legs; he could wait the nine months. Sasuke didn't plan on carrying all of his children.

The hand wrapped around him started to dip down teasingly and he felt his body start to respond. Groaning, he widened his legs to give her better access. There were worse things.

* * *

One shot done!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you Ron and Lulu, for editing this and inspiring this.

The title for this chapter is Breakfast. Enjoy.

* * *

Sasuke slammed the refrigerator shut hard. He ground his teeth in frustration as he tried to walk out of the kitchen only to find he didn't make it past the sink without having to stop and wait until the throbbing radiating from between his thighs subsided. Sakura was gone on some mission and he had been stuck inside for the past two days. Her parting words made more sense now. She'd done something to him, it left him panting and uncomfortable. Sasuke refused to let her win. After a few days it became so unbearable he was reduced to staying at home.

The first time he'd appeared in public, after he added Sakura to his family registry, hadn't been so bad. People had whispered and a few had pointed. However, with one flare of red, they'd turned white and turned away. The civilians were easy.

Most of the shinobi had too much respect for Sakura to say anything directly to her face. Sasuke ignored the mutterings they spoke behind his back.

It was the comment his face that had changed everything. With one remark from Kiba, about how he wanted to take the next ride on the sauce train, Sasuke had snapped. All the others had seen was Kiba's eyes rolling up to the back of his head, before he moaned and fell on his knees in terror.

No one dared say anything after that and Kiba now twitched whenever they were in the same room together. Sasuke found his reactions to be appropriate. He didn't let it show outwardly but it pleased him.

Sasuke pressed his thighs together to try and relieve some of the pressure that had built up, but like the days since Sakura left, he was unable to find release. A knock sounded at the door and Sasuke winced as he stood up straight.

No way was he going to answer the damn thing. He'd rather let whoever it was come back later.

"Sasuke, you bastard, where are you?" Naruto's voice called from outside.

He especially wasn't going to let that nosey, noisy bastard in. Moving around the island at a slow pace Sasuke made his way back to the main sitting area, hoping that meditation would help him forget about the arousal that pulsed between his legs.

"Heya, Sasuke, didn't you hear me?"

Fuck. Sasuke turned to see Naruto standing in his kitchen. The moron had just walked right on in. "Who said you were welcome here right now? Get out."

Naruto leaned on the counter, head on his fist. "Eh, Sakura said to come over this morning for breakfast if she hadn't come back from her mission today. Said I would have something tasty from you to eat."

Sasuke just stared. What the hell was Sakura up too? He knew that Naruto wouldn't give up when food was involved and there was no satisfactory answer as to why said food wasn't prepared.

"Go home, Naruto. I'm not feeling well." He could only pray that Naruto would just leave him in peace. Sasuke leaned against the door frame slightly, his hand creeping around to lay low on his stomach.

In a flash, Naruto was before him. "Are you okay? Is it the baby?"

Sasuke stepped back, trying to avoid Naruto only to moan out loud shamelessly at the pleasure of his quick movement.

The world around him suddenly went all floaty. The pleasure muted down to a dull roar as Naruto's hand curved around his bicep.

"Can I get you anything? Do you need help to go to bed? Did you eat?" Naruto's sky blue eyes were so caring, anxiously waiting to be of some help.

Sasuke fell into Naruto's body, making the blond back into the kitchen once more with his weight. All he wanted to do was crawl into the warmth that Naruto's body exuded, to purr and rub his body into his.

Sasuke, stuck in his female form, felt even smaller and more fragile than when he was with Sakura. He rubbed his cheek into the rough fabric of Naruto's jacket, inhaling the musky scent.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice came again, his hands wrapping around Sasuke, before shaking him slightly.

Startled Sasuke leaned back some. "Water. Get me a glass of water."

Naruto's hands burned a trail across his skin as they left him leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen. The moment Naruto stopped touching his body, the pain intensified, leaving him panting and bent over.

"Oh." Naruto chuckled, the sound sending shivers down Sasuke's back. "What do we have here?" Naruto was closer than before. He wasn't touching Sasuke, but … was he sniffing him!

"Sakura was very specific in her words when she left. Said I could have anything to eat that you gave to me." Naruto's hand came up and hovered over Sasuke's right breast. "Do you have anything to give me to eat, Sasuke-chan?" His thumb flicked the already taunt nipple that lay hidden under Sasuke's clothes.

Sasuke's body bowed, but he refused to fall back into Naruto's clutches. That fucking cunt of a wife had set this up. Breathing through his nose as Naruto flicked his thumb back and forth, he felt the pain dull and the pleasure build. Even so, Sasuke tried to think through it.

Naruto stopped and removed his hand. "No? Aw, that's too bad."

The blinding, unsatisfied pleasure had Sasuke leaping into Naruto's arms in relief.

Naruto stood there stroking Sasuke's hair. It had gotten longer; he still hadn't gotten it cut yet. "Tell me," Naruto said as he tugged on Sasuke's hair, forcing his head up to meet his eyes, "Tell me or I'll have to leave."

Sasuke ground his teeth together before spitting out, "I have something for you to eat."

He'd kill them both.

"Alright, I'll be right back. Wait here." Naruto let go.

Sasuke fell to the floor as the pleasurable pain doubled. It was so intensified he wondered if he'd pass out from being unable to get any satisfaction. It left him in a hazy world where his body was the extreme focus. Achieving satisfaction was its main goal.

His hand rubbed his crotch hard through his clothing. He hoped that this time he'd be able to finish and the pain would go away after he stopped. Breathing heavily as he tried to please himself, Naruto's hands running through his hair stopped him. The pain came back;he realized it must only be when Naruto was touching his body that he could feel that the pain was muted. Sasuke resumed touching himself while Naruto did whatever he was doing to his hair.

Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's head to steady it as he twisted his hair up. Finished, Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. Immediately, the warmth sank down into his body. Sasuke shook his head back and forth, feeling his hair tickle the nape of his neck. Fucking pigtails. Indignantly he tried to stand, but Naruto tightened his hold and kept him down on his knees.

"Before I have my breakfast, Sasuke, I want to make sure you get something in your mouth first." Sasuke was held immobile. One of Naruto's hands gently curled around his slender neck as he heard a chair being pulled closer. Naruto lifted him up slightly and prodded Sasuke to turn around.

Naruto sat on one of the kitchen chairs, his legs hooked around the back. "You're going to have to work for your breakfast Sasuke. Sakura did say that it was all up to you. I'll wait for you to go first." With that, he let go of Sasuke's neck and unzipped his pants and pulled his half-hard cock out.

Sasuke gripped Naruto's thighs, feeling the hard muscle beneath as the pain faded. "Look, Naruto, I.." Saskue looked away; there was no way his mouth was going anywhere near Naruto's dick.

"I almost forgot." Naruto made a well practiced hand gesture, "Kage bunshin no jutsu." A second Naruto appeared and moved behind Sasuke, pulling his hands behind his back and securing them with a ripped dish towel before disappearing. "I'm not going to touch you. If you want me to help you out, you're going to have to do the work. Suck me off and hurry up. I'm hungry.

Not wanting to and with his body swaying, Sasuke stared at Naruto. Tears prickled at his eyes as he, unable to stop himself, leaned forward. His mouth parted slightly, before he laid his lips against the tip of Naruto's dick.

Naruto's hand shot out and grabbed Sasuke's throat. "No teeth, bastard, or I'll leave you like this."

Sasuke, keeping his eyes on Naruto's narrowed blue ones, reached out with his tongue and licked. Naruto tilted his head and moaned. It was too intimate for him to watch. Sasuke closed his eyes and suckled on the end. It wasn't that bad: hot and musky. Saliva filled his mouth and he found himself eagerly licking and sucking at the head's base.

Naruto's hands crept into his hair to grip the pigtails he'd made, before forcing Sasuke to take him deeper into his mouth. His jaw began to ache, but whatever Naruto was going to make him do he would take. Sasuke would get his. After the baby. He'd nail both Sakura and Naruto into the ground.

Set in his revenge, Sasuke groaned in anticipation.

"Enough!" Naruto pulled him up by his hair, his roots stinging as his body was forced to follow. He found himself in the air, lifted and then slammed up onto the kitchen island while rough hands tore at his pants. The red scratches Naruto's fingernails left in his skin only served to heighten Sasuke's pleasure.

Panting, Sasuke fought to keep his legs closed, only to find Naruto easily overpowering him, wrenching his legs wide open.

"You're just dripping wet. Fuck, Sasuke, I didn't know I had such a meal waiting for me. Lets see how this juicy hole tastes." Naruto leaned forward and stopped.

Sasuke leaned up on his elbows and looked down, watching as Naruto looked up at him with a mocking smile. Holding his gaze, he kissed the throbbing apex between Sasuke's thighs, where his manhood once was. Naruto's lips were different from Sakura's and his facial hair scrapped roughly on Sasuke's over heated flesh. Sasuke found his balance—one foot on the table edge, the other on Naruto's shoulder—and lifted himself up. He wanted more. The ache wasn't going away. Breaking free of the rag that bound his hands he clutched at Naruto's head, pulling him closer, squeezing his thighs tighter at the same time.

Then Naruto closed his mouth over the pinicale of where the pleasure lay and sucked. White hot streaks of pleasure coursed through his body. As Naruto continued to suck and lick and occasionally bite, Sasuke bite his lip bloody, trying to contain the moans that wanted to break free. He could feel that he was getting closer, winding tighter and tighter like a taut rubber band.

Then came the snap. Unable to keep his mouth shut, Sasuke cried out as wave after wave left him shuddering against Naruto's still moving mouth. Relaxed and panting he collapsed backwards.

Floating in a haze of satisfaction Sasuke couldn't even protest as Naruto lifted him off the table and sat with him back on the chair. He leaned forward, boneless as a rag doll as Naruto lowered him onto the cock he'd just been tasting a little bit ago. It was wider than Sakura's had been; his body stretched to accommodate it as Sasuke lay flush against Naruto.

Naruto held him immobile like that until Sasuke had caught his breath and pulled back to look up into his face. There was an expression that he'd never seen before. It was gentle and harsh all at the same time. Naruto's hands came up and cradled Sasuke's face, his thumbs brushing away the tears. "You're ours now, Sasuke. We came for you, brought you back. We'll give you the last part of your plan, to repopulate the world with Uchihas. But we'll never let you leave again."

Naruto's hands crept down, wrapping around Sasuke's slim throat as his voice deepened, "You'll never betray us like that again, Sasuke, because I hold your life in my hands." He squoze, cutting off most of Sasuke's oxygen. "Ride me, Sasuke, I want to come inside you as you pass out, not sure if you'll ever awaken

Sasuke couldn't stop himself from doing as Naruto bid, lifting and rocking against the taller man, frantically trying to breathe all at the same time. As pleasure grew once more, his vision narrowed and his world became one of reaction and limitations. Gasping, it didn't take long for him to reach his peak once more. Reaching his climax, he tried to cry out but couldn't until he blissfully sunk into the darkness that Naruto had promised him.


End file.
